


Seducing the Boys

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: Jax and the guys won't let you help the club, so you have to convince them. This will be multiple parts because I'm disgusting.... Sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

You had worked as a mechanic for about two years now at TM. You had grown up at TM, you're Dad being one of the regular mechanics there. You'd grown up with Jax and Opie, considered them brothers. As you came into adulthood, you began making friendships with the rest of the guys. They'd always seen you as a little sister or daughter, but you became a friend in adulthood. When you turned 22, you decided to you wanted a change of scenery and moved further east, to Colorado. You'd lived there for several years, making friendships and having fun, but you always missed your family back in Charming. You'd come home for holidays and anytime something serious happened, but you missed being with your family.

About two years ago, you decided to move back to Charming and back in with your dad. You knew he was lonely and missed having you around, so you lived with him for about a year before moving into a place of your own. When you moved back, you got a job working alongside your dad at TM. You loved the work and loved being back with your big, extended family. And they loved it, too. You'd grown closer to Chibs and Juice once you moved back. Jax and Opie were always going to be your best friends, but Chibs and Juice were close seconds. The rest of the guys adored you, as well, and you remained an important part of TM.

You and Gemma were particularly close. She was like a mother you never had. She adored you and hoped that you'd one day be her real daughter. Despite you having no romantic interest in Jax. So, you were thankful to have Tara back in the picture. Tara was also a good friend of yours all throughout school. You'd remained in close contact after she left, you being one of the very few people she talked to. She was your best friend and your sister.

You weren't really engrained in the particulars of the club's extracurricular activities, but you weren't stupid either. You would overhear the guys and Gemma talking and Tara would open up about certain things when they really upset her. You knew they ran guns and owned Caracara. You didn't mind, you grew up in this life.

However, about a week or so ago, some group started giving the club trouble and they were running out of ways to solve their problem. They'd tried force, reason, and god knows what else. They were at their wits end until Tig thought of a plan to work someone into this group's circle to gain trust and feed information to the Son's. It would be a temporary situation. Just enough time to get something useful. The guys thought it would be best to have a woman seduce the leader of this group. She could be intimate and learn many secrets a man would take longer to learn. The guys began to go through ideas of who they could send. It had to be someone they completely trusted. It couldn't be an old lady and it had to be someone smart and tough. They were struggling to come up with someone.

You overheard the guys talking about this situation in the office with Gemma. You didn't pay the conversation any mind until you heard your name. You perked up at the sound of your name and found Tig, Jax, and Bobby sizing you up while Gemma gave you a long smirk. You scrunched your eyebrows In confusion and got off your knees. You whipped your hands on the pants of your oversized overalls, your usual attire, and walked towards the group.

"I heard my name," you inquired and waited for a response.

The guys had nothing to say, still eyeing you like they'd never looked at you before. You rolled your eyes and looked expectedly at Gemma. "We need you to do a club favor, baby.", Gemma responded. You perked up at the opportunity to help out your family.

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you guys," you explained with a smile. Jax squinted his eyes at you before looking back at his mother.

"I don't think she can do it," he began, "(Y/N) doesn't have a seductive bone in her body." You shot Jax an offended look and Gemma laughed at your frustrated expression.

"Then you don't know her like I do," she smirked.

Jax sizes you up again while you cross your arms over your chest in annoyance with the blonde. Jax mouths a quick sorry to you while Tig speaks up. "Sorry, doll, gotta agree with Jax on this one," he sighed. You rolled your eyes at Tig and turned towards Gemma.

"What do you need me to do?", you asked impatiently. Gemma explained the situation and what you would need to do for the club.

"I'll do it," you stated simply. The guys shook their heads. "You aren't doing it, darlin', we need someone who can seduce a scary dude. Someone....how do I say this nicely...with sex appeal.", Jax replied. You couldn't believe his words and you saw red. Sure, you wore baggy clothing and didn't have the rock hard body that Lyla did, but you had very prominent curves, a full bust, and was considered very pretty.

"Don't get me wrong, (Y/N), you're cute as hell, but we need someone with raw sex appeal and that's never been you," Bobby finally spoke up. You huffed and furrowed your brows, your arms still crossed over your chest. "See, doll, cute as a button," Tig chuckled, placing a hand on your shoulder before giving it a squeeze and walking out of the office. You went to protest, but Jax ended it before you could with a serious No.

The guys left the office, leaving you and Gemma to yourselves.

"Listen, sweetheart, I think you're the only person for this job and I know you got it going on under those overalls," she chuckled. And you knew she was right. Gemma had seen you in action before like the rest of the guys hadn't. You'd used your sexuality to your advantage several times before, but you used it rarely as it was not who you were.

Once, Gemma had witnessed you seduce your way past a doctor at St. Thomas after hours so you could check in on Juice after he'd been stabbed in prison. You had just gotten in from your flight and asked Gemma to immediately take you to him. It was a late night, a red eye, but you needed to know Juice was safe. You went into the hospital with Gemma and was immediately stopped by a doctor. As instinct, you put the charm on and convinced the doctor to let you in the room for 20 minutes, also getting his number. Juice and the guys never thinking twice about how you could have possibly gotten in to his room that late at night. Gemma had seen you in action several times before and you were the only one she trusted enough with this task.

"I guess I gotta show them what I can do then," you smirked at Gemma before looking back at the guys who were now congregated in the garage.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tara came with the boys to drop them off with Jax so she could do some grocery shopping. When she came to talk to you in the garage, you told her about the incident. 

"These guys are idiots," she remarked, "you could seduce a man with two words if you wanted to." You laughed at her remark, earning a curious glance from the Puerto Rican Son who was working on a car next to you. "Do you remember that time when you came to visit me at school and you hooked up with those frat guys?", Tara giggled. You rolled your eyes playfully. 

"Ugh, don't remind me, that was the cheap Vodka, not me," you groaned. "Plus, you're roommate dared me to see how many frat guys I could make out with!" You both laughed at the memory. 

"I completely agree with Gemma. I think you should be the one to do this.", Tara commented after a fit of giggles. You nodded in agreement. You wanted to help the club, but you also wanted to remind the guys that you were more than a mechanic and a friend, that you were a woman. 

"I'm thinking of messing with them tonight at the party," you confessed in hushed tones so the nosey Juice couldn't hear you. You told Tara what you would wear and what you wanted to do and she was completely on board. She was planning on staying home with the boys tonight, but changed her mind the minute you told her your plan. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You said goodbye to the men in the garage and Chucky in the office at the end of your shift and headed home. You had a couple of hours before the party would start and you wanted to make sure your outfit still fit. You had a collection of more feminine clothing stored in the back of your closest that you only used in certain occasions. The dress you were thinking of in particular, you hadn't worn in quite a while. When you got home, you immediately headed for the shower and before trying the dress on. You got out and dried yourself, pulling the dress out from the back of the closet. You tried it on and inspected yourself in the mirror. The dress was short and black with thin straps holding up your large breasts. It was a tight wrap dress that gave you quite a good amount of cleavage (not that that was hard) and hugged your curves in the right place. It stopped mid-thigh and was tight around your supple ass. It laid tight around your thick thighs, as well. 

You smiled, content with the way the dress still fit you and went to find your favorite strappy high heels. Once your outfit was together, you began to do your makeup and hair. You let your hair dry in it's natural wave, going a few inches past your shoulders. Your hair was always messy, but not in the unkempt way, in a way that made it look like bed head from steamy sex. You put on a subtle amount of makeup, extenuating your plump lips and bright green eyes. Once you finished, you looked at yourself in the mirror one last time before placing a pendant necklace around your neck, focusing more attention to your milky, soft skin and full breasts. 

Pleased with yourself, you left your home in search of the party. When you pulled in, the party was already in full swing. It was a really nice night out, so most of the party was outside. Two guys from the Nomads were fighting in the ring and you spotted most of your guys hanging around ring side. It worked out perfectly. Tig, Happy, Juice, Chibs, Jax, and Bobby were all standing around together. Juice, Bobby, and Tig were facing in your direction with the rest of the men having their back to you. You shut the car off and texted Tara, letting her know she would want to see this. You watched as she looked up from her spot on one of the benches, bringing Gemma and Lyla's attention toward you as well. Gemma smirked when she saw you and gave a quick nod. Lyla looked incredibly eager as did Tara. You opened the car door and slowly got out, making your moves as intentional as possible. You closed your car door harder than usual, hoping the noise would gain the attention of at least one of the men. Juice was the first to spot you as you walked across the parking lot towards the men. You could see a massive smile grace his face and he got the attention of Bobby and Tig as well. Tig muttered a shit under his breath and Bobby almost choked on his drink when he saw you. 

These reactions were exactly what you were looking for and got the attention of the rest of the men. At the same time, Happy, Chibs, and Jax turned to look at you, jaws on the floor. Jax looked like his eyes would pop out of his head and it looked like Tig had stopped breathing. Chibs sent a smirk your way and raised an eye brow. Happy's expression hardened as he looked you up and down. The men could not stop themselves from eyeing your body as you approached them and you didn't want them to. You had a simple smirk on your face to keep from cracking up, needing to stay in character. There was an open space in this half circle the men created in between Happy and Tig. 

As you approached, you aimed right for Tig, knowing you could easily work him up. 

"Hi boys," your voice as sultry as you could make it. None of them spoke, you didn't think they could. Honestly, none of them were even looking at your face to even register that you had spoken. You brushed up against Tig first, slowly wrapping your fingers around the glass of whiskey in his hand before taking it from him. He didn't make any move to stop you and they all watched with intent when you slowly threw back the shot of whiskey before handing the empty glass back to Tig. 

Finally, one of the men worked up the courage to speak. "Jaysus, lass," Chibs began, "ye' look amazing." You turned your attention to the Scot, walking away from Tig and past Happy to give your full attention to Chibs. Your hand grazing Happy's forearm as you passed, receiving a growl of approval from the Killer. You faced Chibs completely. Jax on his left, Happy on his right, and Juice and Bobby directly in front of him and behind you. You stood toe to toe with Chibs, placing your hand on his chest before slowly moving it up to his neck. You pulled him down slightly by his neck to reach up and plant and soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you, Filip," you voice soft and light, but strong enough for the other men to hear. Chibs and the rest of the men looked stunned by your forwardness. Juice was the next one to compliment you, that big smile never having left his adorable face. You walked to him now, giving him your full attention, winking at Bobby after you caught him eyeing your cleavage and making him clear his throat. 

When you got to Juice, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in close. "And thank you, Juicey baby," your voice sing-songy. He immediately wrapped his arms around your waist, the smile still ever present. "How would you like to get me a drink?", you asked the cutie. Juice nodded vigorously and you let go of him. As he began to walk away, you wrapped your left arms around his, your breasts pressed against the back of his arm and back. You turned back to look at the men, obviously staring at your ass, "I'll be back boys," was all you said in your most seductive voice. You could hear the men groan as you walked away, a knowing smirk never left your face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After flirting with Juice for a couple minutes at the bar, you set your sights back on Tig. You knew you had to convince the guys that you were capable before they would put you in harms way, but that didn't mean you couldn't have a little fun first. You gave Juice a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bar stool and strutting back outside to Tig. You found Tig outside sitting on a picnic bench, talking with Clay, Gemma, Tara, and Jax. Tig had his back to you with Jax standing beside Tig on his right and Tara on the right of Jax. Clay sat in front of Tig on the bench and Gemma sat on the opposite side of the bench. You strutted over to them, getting Clay's attention first. 

"Hey...(Y/N)...", Clay drifted off when he took in your appearance. You smiled sweetly at Clay and greeted him. Clay, most likely knowing what was going on by now, didn't question your sudden style change. You placed your hands on Tig's shoulder, gently rubbed out some knots that had formed there, most likely because of you. Tig was tense in front of you, waiting expectantly for what you might do. 

"How are ya?", Clay asked casually. "I'm good," you replied softly as you bent down grazing your hands down the front of Tig's chest. You pressed your breasts against his back as you wrapped your arms around him. Your lips brushed against his neck and then his ear ever so slightly before breathlessly whispering, "And, how are you...Tigger?" 

Tig barely choked out a mumbled reply, but didn't dare move an inch. You tugged slightly at his ear lobe with your teeth before quietly asking, "What do you think, Tiggy, can I be seductive enough?" Your warm breath faning over him as your hands continued to explore his chest. 

Tig vigorously nodded and choked out a reply. "Yes...you can..."

You perked up at the answer you were looking for. Your hands moved back to rest on his shoulders and you straightened your back, looking at Jax. "Thanks Tiggy," your voice cheerful and you bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. You turned your attention to Jax again. 

No one had said a word while you messed with Tig, with the exception of Tara and Gemma trying not to laugh. Once the charade was over, however, they couldn't help the giggles. Especially when they saw the satisfied grin on your face. 

"Ha. Ha. Jackson. I proved you and Tig wrong," you blew a raspberry at your lifelong friend, "now let me help!" Jax regained his composure from what he just witnessed and his signature smirk returned. 

"I gotta proposition for ya," he began, "Chibs and Happy are still not on board with you doing this. Chibs thinks you won't be able to follow through in the situation and Hap still doesn't think you can even pull off seduction. If you can convince the two of them tonight, I will bring it to a vote in church." 

You glared at Jax playfully, him knowing that you never back down from a bet. "You're on blondie," you reply. He reaches out to shake your hand, solidifying the deal. 

"I'll go find Chibby now," you state with intent. 

"I need to go find a croweater. Now.", Tig finally comes to. Tig gets up from the bench and brushes past you without even a glance, seeking the closest crow-eater he can find and leaving you all in a fit of laughter. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to come up with your game plan for these men should be easier than Jax thought it was. Chibs was wrapped around your finger since the moment you met him. It wouldn't be hard to convince him of anything, despite what Jax believes. Happy, on the other hand, would prove to be difficult. A little rubbing against him won't work like it does with Tig and Juice, you would need to pull out the big guns for him. As you were attempting to locate Chibs, you began to think about why he would need convincing in the first place. Chibs knew you were a strong woman and he trusted you with his life. However, Chibs also knew that you were anxiety ridden and would often get emotional in stressful situations. He simply didn't think that you could complete the task, but you knew your loyalty and dedication to this club meant more than experiencing some short-term anxiety and you had to prove that to him. 

You found Chibs sitting on one of the couches in the clubhouse with Quinn beside him and a crow-eater with her legs in his lap. You approached the men with a strong sway of your hips. Quinn whistled when he noticed you for the first time tonight and you rolled your eyes. His whistle captured the attention of Chibs and the crow-eater. You ignored Chibs and turned your attention to Holly. "Hey, sweetie," you drawed out. Holly perked up at the sound of your voice. "Hey baby girl!", she replied. You and Holly got along really well, she was like an older, wise sister to you. Honestly, you learned most of your seduction techniques from these women when you were younger, not that you'd ever admit it to the guys. 

You gave Holly some excuse that Gemma was looking for her so she would leave you and Chibs alone. With that excuse, Holly got off of Chibs and headed out of the clubhouse. Chibs lifted his arms in frustration when Holly left, giving you an exasperated sigh. "Why ye go an' do tha' for?", Chibs asked out of frustration. 

You smirked at his annoyance and sat down on his now open lap. "Because I wanted ya to myself, silly," you explained as you tugged slightly on his beard. Your other arm wrapped around the back of his neck. Chibs arm instinctively wrapped around your waist when you sat down. Chibs groaned in annoyance at your explanation. 

"Now, lass, I was in tha' middle-a sometin," he warned. Your fingers played gently in the hair at the nape of his neck while your other hand held onto his upper arm. "Oh, I know, Filip, that's why I'm here," you looked up at his through your lashes with your big doe eyes. 

Chibs groaned again, "don' start sometin' you can't finish." You shifted your body in his lap so you were straddling the Scot. You wrapped both arms around his neck and his hands instinctively went to your ass.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?", you asked innocently before pressing your lips against his. Chibs froze in shock by your sudden forwardness. He has known you for many years now and he has never seen you act like this before, not that he didn't like it. After a few seconds, Chibs got over the shock and responded, deepening the kiss. As the make-out began to get more heated, you began to grind your core against him. You were surprised at how turned on you were and how good Chibs lips felt against your while his hands explored every part of your body he could reach. Chibs broke the kiss to move his lips down to your neck, licking, kissing, and slightly sucking at your sweet spots, making you moan out his name. "Filip...", you sighed, pulling his lips back to yours. Chibs moaned against your lips at the reaction of you moaning out his name. He had not been this turned on in a long time. You were both getting caught up in the heat of the moment, almost close to fucking right there on the couch in front of everyone when you heard someone call your name. You froze on top of Chibs, one of his hands still on your breast, the other on your ass with his fingers dangerously close to your pussy. You slowly turned your head around to see Tara with her arms crossed and tapping her foot behind you out of the corner of your eye. 

You hung your head, panting hard with Chibs before giving him one last peck on the lips and moving out of his lap. Chibs was incredibly disappointed by the look on his face and sat up suddenly, knowing this was the end of your little session. "Wher' tha' fuck is Holly?", he asked himself and stormed off to find her. You looked at Tara with guilt in your eyes, knowing she would give you an ear full. 

"We talked about seducing them, not fucking them on the couch, remember?" Tara asked with a pointed look. You shrugged your shoulders and hung your head. "Maybe, just maybe, I got a little into it and got carried away..." 

Tara rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle, "ya think?" You smiled back at her, nodding your head in agreement. "That was some hot and heavy stuff, girlie," Tara described as you both walked over to the bar in search of more drinks. 

You agreed, it was incredibly hot. You were always a little attracted to Chibs and knew he was a good looking man, but you never thought he could get you going like that. You thought back to one fantasy you had of him when you were visiting after the guys got Abel back and you blushed slightly. 

"It was very hot...I'm kind of shocked...", you replied. Tara grabbed another beer and you asked for a shot of tequila. Tara gave you a questioning look as you threw back the shot. 

"I've got to get Happy on board and he is no easy man to please. He still doesn't think I'm sexy enough and arguing with him is like trying to argue with a brick wall. I need all the liquid courage I can get." You asked for one more shot of tequila and threw it back, scanning the room for the Tacoma Killer. 

"Word of advice," Tara began, "women throw themselves at Happy all the time and never get a reaction out of him. Flirt, but keep your distance, he enjoys the chase I can tell." You nodded in agreement. Happy did have women throwing themselves at him regularly and he disposed of them just as quickly as they came. If you wanted to get to Happy, you had to tease. 

At that moment, Juice was walking by. You knew he was probably with Happy as they were regularly together. You grabbed Juice by the front of his cut and pulled him to you. You stepped closer to Juice as he stopped dead in his tracks, your body pressed against his. "Hey, Juicey," you began as you slowly wrapped your arms around his waist under his cut. "Have you seen Happy lately?" Juice smiled down at you and nodded. "He's outside, want me to take him to you?" You nodded and followed Juice outside, waving goodbye to Tara. 

Once outside, Juice led you over to the area where Happy sat with Kozik and Clay. Kozik was chatting their ear off, like normal and the two men casually listened to whatever he was going on about. "Hi boys," you greeted the men, "Koz, I haven't seen you all night." You reached down to give Kozik a quick peck on the cheek, your ass almost directly in Happy's face. Kozik and the boys greeted you and then he continued to tell his story. Happy, despite his better judgement, couldn't stop his eyes from grazing your body and you knew this. 

After a minute of listening to Kozik, another song started up that you were familiar with and had a good beat. You turned towards Juice, who stood beside you, with your back to Happy. "Juice, lets dance," you exclaimed. 

"Sure," he replied with his signature smile as you dragged him a couple feet away to an open space. You began to dance with Juice, your moves a mixture between silly and grinding. You always had fun with him and appreciated having him in your life. He was always down for whatever and you don't know what you'd do without him. You loved Juice dearly and he felt the same way about you. When the song ended, you gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning to Happy and the boys. Juice gave your ass a quick squeeze before heading off in the direction of the bar. 

You turned your attention directly to Happy. "Hap," you began, "I've got something in my car that I've been meaning to give to you, but I keep forgetting, could you come with me now?" You asked with a sweet smile and held out your hand. 

"Sure, little girl," he got up and grabbed your hand. You weren't lying, you actually did have a really cool knife that you'd gotten from your dad and didn't know what to do with. You were planning on giving it to Happy eventually, but you saw this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Happy followed you out to your car, his hand still in yours and he watched your ass swing from side to side with each step. You could tell Happy appreciated your curves more than the rest of the men and you would use that to your advantage.

When you got to your car, you opened the back seat door, thankful that you had dropped the knife under the front seat. You bent over completely, your tight dress riding up, leaving little to the imagination with your black, lacy panties on display. You heard Happy make a noise similar to a growl behind you and smiled, wiggling your ass slightly as you continued to "search" for the knife. When you thought he had gotten enough of a show, you got out of the car and turned towards him. 

"Close your eyes," you demanded and surprising he complied. You pulled the knife out of the holster and let it graze down the front of his shirt. "My dad gave this to me and I thought it was more in your wheelhouse of presents," you stated simply. Happy opened his eyes and grabbed your wrist quickly. With a smirk on his face, he grabbed the knife out of your hand with his free hand. Then, he grabbed the holster once he let your wrist go. You were slightly turned on by his sudden moves, you would admit it. He put the knife on top of the car behind you, successfully entrapping you between him and the open door. 

"Sit down," he ordered and you complied without hesitation. When you saw him start to follow you into the back seat of the car, you moved backwards until your back hit door on the other side. Happy followed you in and closed the door behind him. 

"I know what you're doing, little girl," Happy remarked, "you're trying to turn me on so I vote in your favor." You smirked and pulled him towards you by the front of his leather cut. He was now hovering over you as you opened your legs as much as possible, allowing his legs to rest in between. 

"Initially, that was my intent, yes, but now...now it feels more like a game. And I never lose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to do more chapters! Let me know if you like it! :)

"Sit down," he ordered and you complied without hesitation. When you saw him start to follow you into the back seat of the car, you moved backwards until your back hit door on the other side. Happy followed you in and closed the door behind him. 

"I know what you're doing, little girl," Happy remarked, "you're trying to turn me on so I vote in your favor." You smirked and pulled him towards you by the front of his leather cut. He was now hovering over you as you opened your legs as much as possible, allowing his legs to rest in between. 

"Initially, that was my intent, yes, but now...now it feels more like a game. And I never lose." You reached up and smashed your lips to his, wrapping your arm around his neck and allowing your other hand to explore his body under his shirt. Happy smirked into the kiss before responding back with similar aggression. Still kissing, you positioned yourselves so you laid directly on your back and Happy over you. Happy's hands explored your body, mostly your breasts, before pulling the top of the dress down to expose your breasts. 

"No bra, little girl?," he inquired against your lips, harshly pinching one of your exposed nipples. You moaned against his lips in response as he continued his assault on your breasts. He released his lips from yours, trailing kisses down your neck and chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at the raised bud. You arched your back in ecstasy as the Tacoma Killer pleasured the sensitive area. 

"Oh...Hap...", you moaned softly, your hand wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. You heard Happy growl against your breasts, obviously beginning to get turned on. At this point, you didn't know what was going to happen, but you knew you didn't want to stop. You pushed Happy by his shoulders to sit up. His eyes met yours with a confused expression, which made you smirk. "Flip over," was all you said and he complied. He laid down in the back seat, waiting for your next move. You hovered over him, pulling him into a quick, heated kiss before kissing down his jawline and neck. You lowered your body so your face was level to his abs. You lifted his shirt high enough to trail kisses and love bites down from his chest to his torso. His dark eyes followed your actions the entire time. His cock was pressed against your stomach, you could feel how hard he had become against you. 

You licked the trail of his abs from his chest to his belly button and back up. You moved one of your hands to massage his hard length and he let out a groan. You're not sure whether it was a groan of pleasure or frustration, but your plan was working. He moved to unbuckle his belt, but you grabbed his hand before he could undo the buckle. You smirked at his confused expression. 

"Uh, uh, uh. Not until you tell me you will vote for me," you rubbed him through his pants at a painstakingly slow pace. Happy growled in annoyance and threw his head back, glaring at the ceiling of the car. You moved lower so your face was level with his clothed cock. You began to undo the buckle and pull his pants lower as you watched him, waiting for his response.

Happy finally made eye contact with you as you rubbed him through his boxers. You dipped your fingers in to gently massage his head when he finally spoke. "Yes...(Y/N)...damn it. I'll vote yes." You let out a squeal of excitement and sat up. You hovered over him once again, placing a sweet kiss to his lips before moving back, lifting your dress up, and exiting the car. You left the car door open, Happy's pants still slightly pulled down and his shirt lifted when he yelled out after you. 

"You're fucking kidding me (Y/N)! This isn't over!", he yelled from outside the car as he adjusted himself, watching you walk away without a glance back. You swung your hips more prominently than normal, a smirk Happy couldn't see, but knew was there playing on your face. "Yes it is!", you called after him, "thanks for the vote!" You headed back to the clubhouse to find Jax, ready to tell him the good news.


End file.
